


Pages of my Heart

by glassesanddreads



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, beaujesterweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassesanddreads/pseuds/glassesanddreads





	Pages of my Heart

_You don’t really know someone until you live with them._

And Jester knew Beau. 

She knew Beau in the study. The intense look in Beau’s eyes when she got super invested in researching something. Jester would sit there and draw, admiring her. She’d silently watch, pouring over every detail of her face, putting it to paper. Her sketchbook was filled with images of Beau, each one more detailed than the last. Beau would occasionally look up, telling Jester some important detail she had just learned, Jester just nodding and smiling. In those moments Jester couldn’t help notice how beautiful she was, and how passionate she was, when she had that glimmer in her eye. 

She knew Beau in the happy room. The many moments when they found each other alone late at night, after everyone else had gone to bed. Jester confided in Beau, finding herself reciting her life story. Beau would silently listen, always injecting with the right thing to say. She found herself sharing her most intimate moments with her, telling Beau how lonely she was growing up, and that she’d never felt accepted until she met all of them, and _her_. Telling her that she’d never thought she’d have friends, never thought she’d have someone like Beau. She knew the way she always said “Jes” or “Jessie” when she had tears in her eyes, stroking the side of her face, instantly making her feel better. She also knew the way Beau would lean in for a kiss right after, making it all melt away. 

And she knew Beau in their bedroom; the soft groan after Beau woke up, Jester rolling over to kiss her on the head, and Beau (playfully) telling her to stop. She knew the way she leaned her head on Beau’s chest, listening to her heartbeat, just feeling content. And she knew Beau more intimately in the bedroom too. She had memorized every line of her body, traced them with her fingers. Her angled, sharp jawline. Her carved arms and sculpted abs. And her hands. The way her slightly calloused interlocked with her, and the slight way Jester could see her veins.

She did know Beau. She knew she wanted to get to know her more. And she loved all of it. 


End file.
